


I love you

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Hugs, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Love, Sweet Moments, Virgil being slightly anxious, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: In 'Alone on Valentines day'  Patton is so open with how he tells the others, and in every video since and before that, he just loves Virgil so much and it seems Patton makes him happy and feel loved, so he realizes he loves him back and never told him.  He has to remedy that





	I love you

Virgil shifted slightly, lowering his arm once again, shoving his hand into his hoodie pocket and trying not to sigh. It wasn’t hard, just knock on the door, it’s easy. Knock on the door, say what he wanted to say and be done with it, easy.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Virgil took a deep breath and turned away from the door, going to walk back to his own room. Throwing himself on his bed, he buried his face in his pillow and let out a defeated groan.

“It’s not that hard,” He mumbled into the soft fabric.

His mind stormed over with all the things that could go wrong, making him groan again, adding another pillow to the back of his head. Letting his mind control him for a while longer, he finally sat up again with a huff, throwing his pillow against the wall.

“Shut up, it’s Patton.” He snapped at himself, standing up and heading back out the door.

Walking to Pattons door, he raised his hand and rapped it against the wood twice before his own thoughts could consume him again. Before he had a chance to really start worrying, the fatherly trait opened the door, wide smile moving across his face.

“Hi Virge, what can I do you for?” Patton asked, stepping to the side to let the other in.

Virgil stepped into the room, trying to make the words come out, only for him to sigh again, sitting down heavily on Pattons bed.

“Everything ok, Kiddo?” He asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yea, just,” He huffed softly. “I’ve just been thinking lately and I remembered something and it’s been bothering me.”

“Well if you want to talk it out, I’ll listen, you know that.” Patton frowned a little, resting his hand on Virgils shoulder, thumb rubbing the joint lightly.

“I mean, it’s not really something like that, more like. Ugh.” Virgil rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, smudging the eye shadow underneath.

“Just tell me what’s on your mind, V.”

Taking a deep breath, Virgil let it out slowly, looking at Pattons worried face sealing it all into place for him. This was Patton, the fatherly figure to all of them who never had a bad thing to say about him, no matter how negative he was being. The one that was always there with hugs and kind words, helping him time and time again when he was on the verge of a panic attack. Patton, who would hold him through the night when he had nightmares, whispering soft words of love and affection, while rubbing his back.

Leaning forward, Virgil wrapped Patton in a hug, hiding his face in Pattons shoulder, lips twitching into a smile as he hugged him back.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Patton asked, Virgil smiling at the nickname Patton only brought out when one of them was really in some kind of pain.

“I love you.” Virge said simply, ignoring the voices telling him he was stupid.

“I love you too.” Patton said, almost immediately, then gasping softly.

“The other day Princey was going on about old videos, and one that he brought up was the Valentines day one. I’m not even sure why, but he brought up how robotic that Logan sounded, which of course started a debate between them. But what it made me think of was how easy it was for you to say, and that none of us really said it back. Especially me.”

“You implied it.” Patton said, his voice sounding slightly choked up.

Virgil pulled back, telling the voices that the tears on Pattons face weren’t from sadness, seeing as his eyes were sparkling.

“But it’s you, implying isn’t good enough.”Virgil stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Virgil.”

“You love us all so much and tell us in the things you do just as much. And I thought you should hear it.”

Patton sniffled slightly, bright smile an odd contrast to the tears still streaming down his face, as he pulled Virgil into another, stronger, hug.

“I love you, Kiddo.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

There was more sniffling, but Virgil found a soft smile on his face, letting Patton hold him tightly, letting him feel his words, instead of just hearing them.


End file.
